Goldilocks, the Big Bad Wolf, the 3 lil' pigs, etc
by Little green
Summary: Part III : Duo gets a new Gundam, heero gets blown up by a nuclear pip, Trowa pouts, the 5x13x12 goes on, Releena the wicked tries to poison Hilde, Pr G trains an army of apples... No comment! ^_^
1. Part 1

FAIRYTALE1 _Hello! Back with an insane story, it had been so long since I had written something crazy... Warning everybody!! There will be sex, there will be blood, there will be violence, there will be Yaoi, non-Yaoi, fruit-love, perversion, Barbara Streisand..._   
__ __

The disclaimer : Gundam Wing is not mine, fortunatly, and I'm making no money out of this!   
  
  
  
  


****

**Goldilocks,**   
**The Big Bad Wolf,**   
**The three little pigs,**   
**the three bears and**   
**The other fairytale guys**   
**(And Mr T)******

**PART I**

Starring :

Midii Une as **Goldilocks**   
Heero 'bombman' Yuy as **the mad storyteller**   
Trowa Barton as **the BBW (Big Bad Wolf)**   
Wufei 'pigtail' Chang as **the Fat Poppa Bear**   
Treize Kun... Kshree... Ehm, whatever, 13 as **the cool Momma Bear**   
Anne, Lady 'tyrannosaur' Une as the **chibi-baby-mini Bear**   
Quatre Raberba Winner as **Q-bie the crickee**   
Zechs 'strawman' Marquise as the **first lil' pig**   
Sally 'goody woody' Po as** the second lil' pig**   
Catherine 'trowel' Bloom as **the third lil' pig (The clever one)**   
Hilde Schbeiker as **Snow white**   
Duo Maxwell as the **jumping-talking-princess-healing apple**   
Dorothy Catalonia as the **lil' red riding hood**   
Dekim Barton as **the good fairy**   
Mariemaïa 'ungrateful brat' Kshur... Krensh... To hell with it!! Mariemaïa as **the little mermaid**   
Lucrezia Noin as **Cinderella**   
Relena Dorlian Peacecraft as **the wicked witch**   
And last but not least, Mr T, as **the Genie in a bagel!**

  


Author - Once upon a time (Every good fairytale should begin like that.) in Gundamland, or the Cinq Kingdom, you choose, there was a deep, dark, terrifying, mysterious- 

Duo - And it's name was... DEATHSCYTHE!!!! ROOAAWWRRRRRR!!!!! 

Author - _pissed off_> No. I was actually about to tell the readers about a legendary forest, thank you Duo. However, before I get to the point, I shall punish thee. 

Duo - O_o; 

Author - My good Fairy, where's my good fairy!! 

Q-bie the crickee - He's coming! He's finishing poisoning Hilde with the enchanted twinky and... Omigwad! He's gonna kill Miss, erm , Snow white!! _Jumps up and down but no one cares because he's 1 inch 1/2 tall_> HEEEeeeEEEellllLLppp! Pleeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz!! 

Heero - Silence. _squishes Q-bie with his foot_> There. 

_Dekim appears in a pink frilly dress, with his usal black furry hat, blue wings and a magic chocolate bar._

Dekim - No stress with fairy Express! 

Author - Where is your magic wand?! 

Dekim - Wake up! It's AC197, Honey! we now work with those exclusive magic chocolate bars, which can be found at the enchanted forest's souvenir store, for the modest price of... 

Author - SHUT UP!! _Points to Duo_> Punish him, change him in something that can't walk and can't talk!! 

Duo - _pales_> NOOOOooooOO!! 

Dekim - _Thinking hard, head steaming_> A lavatory bowl? 

Duo - _passes out_> x_x 

Author - Do I look like I'm joking? 

Dekim - An enchanted fruit? 

Author - Yeeeeaaaaaahhh!! 

Dekim - _Pulls out the Menu_> Peach-pear-plum-strawberry-apple-banana-melon-rhubarb-quince? 

Duo - Mercy!! I don't wanna be a quince! 

Author - _scratches her head and grins malevolently_> Well... Apple! 

Dekim - Then apple it is! 

_POOF! Duo is changed in a green and red apple, who jumps because he can't walk, but, unfortunatly, he still can talk._

Duo - _Jumping up and down like Q-bie_> Aaaaahhhhhh!! YE GAWDS!! YE GAWDS!! WOE IS MEEEEEEEE!! OHMYGAW- 

Heero - Silence. _shoots Duo_> There. 

Duo - OMYGAWD!! I'm hurt, my peel is bleeding!! _Pulls out a guitar and a hat_> Someone pleez call 911! Tell 'em I just got shot doooown!! 

Author - Stop!! 

Duo - _still singing_> With a bullet, through my pips! And it's... 

Dekim - What have I done! 

Author - Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrroooooooo!! Squish him or something!! 

_Heero proceeds to squish Duo properly, while Q-bie watches, crying, because he wanted to creat a small people league and that he is now all alone. Everybody waits anxiously. No sounds. The author breathes deeply when suddenly, from under Heero's victorious snicker..._

Duo - Toooooooouuuuuuch meeeeee, it's so easy to leave meeeee, all alone in the memories of that stewed apples booooooowl*... If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is, like a- 

Author - ;_; No. Way.__

_While Q-bie is opening a bottle of champagne and everybody else is pouting, Midii, erm, Goldilocks arrives._

Midii - _scurrying along happily, with a big blue ribbon in her hair and Chantilly cream like blue frilly dress_> When do I begin? 

Author - _sighs_> Heero hasn't even begun to tell the story yet.

_Heero sits on a tree branch, he's wearing a red, green and yellow minstrel costume, with a ridiculous hat that falls in his eyes. He has a bunch of enormous pink and orange feathers on his hat and small bells tied to his yellow snickers. He takes a mandolin, pulls out his gun and starts._

Heero - _glares and begins to tell the story, in a monotone and scary voice._> Oyez. Oyez. Oyez. Once upon a time, there was a girl. The girl was walking in the forest. The girl was scared shitless because she was alon-

Author - _fumes_> What was that? You better be a better minstrel, or else...

Heero - _smugly_> Or else what?

Author - THIS!!

_A giant screen pops out from nowhere, and everybody can catch a glimpse of a censored episode of Gundam Wing, where Treize tickles Heero until he begs him on his knees to stop._

Heero - ... .... Mission : Accepted. _Pastes a fake smile on his face and starts to strum his mandolin, in rythm with Midii's entrechats_> Soooo... The forest was dark and terrifying, and the poor poor young girl, whose name was goldilocks, because she was a real blonde and she was lovely, did I mention it? Erm! The poor and shivering goldilocks wanted to find a shelter from the raging storm and...

Duo - There was a storm?

Dekim & Author - Shut up!! Can't you see he is dramatizing?!

_Dekim the fairy whistles for Q-bie, who takes a hose and begins to water generously Midii, while himself is in charge of the sounds effects._

Midii - _runs, squeals_> I'm telling you there was no storm in the original version!!

Duo - _Pulls out an oilskin and his guitar_> I feeeel stoooooormy weather wiiiiiilll begiiiiiiiiin... It's raining stems! Hallelujah! It's raining stems!

Heero - _Under a Wing zero printed umbrella_> The young girl was soaking wet, and she was crying, when suddenly, she discovered, in a lovely plastic glade, a cute thatched cottage, looking warm and welcoming. Not to mention that it smelled good and she was hungry for whatever was cooking inside.

Author - I insist that this is an authentic glade! No plastic here!! Lies!

Heero - We ran out of money, sorry.

Author - .... -_-;

Midii - Can I enter, NOW??

Heero - Ah! Yes, uhm, the delicious goldilocks pushed the door and breathed a sighed of relief, as it was dry and clean. She approached the table, where three bowls of hot porridge where waiting for her and-

Midii - Hey! It's not porridge! It's couscous!!

_Everibody turns and glares at Q-bie the crickee, who messed up, once again. He hides in a matchbox, oblivious to the fact that Heero has pulled out a lighter from under his hat... POOF!_

Midii - _pouting_> Besides... There's only one bowl.

Author - _blinks_> Huh?

_While Midii is ranting about how it wasn't worth watering her like that if nothing was ready in the scenery and how nothing could be ready since the maintenance guy is a lousy cricket and all, a mysterious form moves in the big armchair facing the fireplace. Midii turns and Trowa appears, dressed in a lacy yellow nightgown and a matching nightcap, with fake furr ears and a big furry tail Scotch-taped to his yellow robe._

Trowa - _In a sexy voice_> Hey sweetie... Wanna join me for dinner? Got lost while visiting your grandma?

Midii - _Stares_> Uh... We need a second bowl. Go and rest, madam, I'll take care of it.

_Midii begins to lay the table, singing happily, and clims on a chair to get the glasses, which are in the highest shell. She stops when she realizes that Grandma is oggling up her skirt._

Trowa - Erm... Shall we eat?

Author - Am I the only one who realizes that this the wrong house?!

Heero - _suddenly interested_> Watch.

Midii - Uh... Grandma?

Trowa - _In a male and definitively sexy voice_> Yeah...? Uhm, _In a shrill grandma voice_> Yeeeeesss?

Midii - How longs your bangs are!

Trowa - Hairgel, so I can hide half my face.

Midii - eating> Aaah. How big your...

Trowa - Okay, okay... Let's skip this.!

Midii - _wide eyed_> Are you going to eat me?

Trowa - _grins pervertedly as he tosses the cover of the bed aside_> Eheh... Sort of...

Midii - _plays with her skirt's lace_> Grandma... How naughty you are...

Trowa - _stripping faster than the human eyes can see_> Yeah, sure... By the way, do you have red panties too?

Midii - _sweatdrops_> But... I'm dressed in blue.

Trowa - _stops stripping_> What??

Author - _cries_> Don't... Don't tell me we hired a Big Bad Color-blind Wolf!!

Trowa - _eyeing Midii up and down_> Lemme get this straight : You're not the lil' red riding hood I'm supposed to be... Erm, to meet?

Midii - _guilelessly_> No Grandma, I'm goldilocks, the real blonde.

Trowa - _thinks hard_> That's not the same, then... _Pushing her towards the door in his briefs_> Okay little one, take your butter, your wet clothes, your stuff and clear off!

Heero - _glares_> What are you doing! What about the lemon?!

Trowa - _huffing_> I'm waiting for the genuine lil' red riding hood. So there!

Author - _smirks smugly_> Trowa Barton. You didn't read the cast, did you?

Trowa - _sweatdrops_> I was kinda busy.

Q-bie - _toasted, roasted, vexed_> Yeah right... Busy wanking under the covers...

_Everybody stares in utter shock at the crickee..._

Q-bie - What?

Author - Have you any idea of how rude you've just been??

Trowa - _red-faced_> I shall pretend I didn't hear that.

Heero - Anyway, what she meant is that if you had read the cast, you would know that the lil' red riding hood is...

Q-bie - Dorothy! Bwuuahahhah!!

Trowa - _pales_> ... O_o;   
  
  


*Barbara Streisand...

That's all for the first part, but the second will follow close, because it is easier to write that kind of stupid stuff! ^_^

Read and review, pleeeez!

Lg.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

FAIRYTALE1 _Hello! Back with an insane story, it had been so long since I had written something crazy... Warning everybody!! There will be sex, there will be blood, there will be violence, there will be Yaoi, non-Yaoi, fruit-love, perversion, Barbara Streisand..._   


The disclaimer : Gundam Wing is not mine, fortunatly, and I'm making no money out of this!   


**Goldilocks,**   
**The Big Bad Wolf,**   
**The three little pigs,**   
**the three bears and**   
**The other fairytale guys**   
**(And Mr T)**

**PART II**   


Starring :   
Midii Une as **Goldilocks** Heero 'bombman' Yuy as **the mad storyteller** Trowa Barton as **the BBW (Big Bad Wolf)** Wufei 'pigtail' Chang as **the Fat Poppa Bear** Treize Kun... Kshree... Ehm, whatever, 13 as **the cool Momma Bear** Anne, Lady 'tyrannosaur' Une as the **chibi-baby-mini Bear** Quatre Raberba Winner as **Q-bie the crickee** Zechs 'strawman' Marquise as the **first lil' pig** Sally 'goody woody' Po as** the second lil' pig** Catherine 'trowel' Bloom as **the third lil' pig (The clever one)** Hilde Schbeiker as **Snow white** Duo Maxwell as the **jumping-talking-princess-healing apple** Dorothy Catalonia as the **lil' red riding hood** Dekim Barton as **the good fairy** Mariemaïa 'ungrateful brat' Kshur... Krensh... To hell with it!! Mariemaïa as **the little mermaid** Lucrezia Noin as **Cinderella** Relena Dorlian Peacecraft as **the wicked witch** And last but not least, Mr T, as **the Genie in a bagel!**   


  
  


Heero - Anyway!! I go on.

Author - Indeed.

Heero - So, since he had thrown out Goldilocks, the BBCW had nothing left to do and-

All - BBCW??

Heero - _Pissed_> Did you listen to the story?! The Big Bad COLOR-BLIND Wolf.

All - Nodding w_ith stupid looks_> Aaaaaaaaah.

Heero - Readjusts his hat> Suddenly, his laptop started beeping and-

Q-bie - I know!! It's a mission!!

Heero - _Smiles kindly_> Exactly. However, _Shoots Q-bie_> You shall not interrupt me!!

Trowa - What's my mission?

Heero - Destroy a base. So, The BBCW went to the secret headquarters of the evil OS (Organisation of Swines), to blow up their three houses.

Duo - It's gonna be something about ham, right??

Heero - ... _Pulls out a Mc Bacon_> Yeah...

Author - Basically. We could bug you about how the BBCW blew and blew and bleewwwwwww, until the houses fell down. We could. But I, being a sheer genius, chose a far more recreational approach. _Grins_>

Q-bie - _Bleeding to death, holding a paper_> Oh. Is... Aaaw... Is it... My.... Line?

Heero - Yes. Now read it so I can go on with my story.

Q-bie - Ouch... It's... It's... a... Gun...dam... _Duo stops in an apple-shaped hearse to pick up Q-bie_>

Heero - YES!!!!!! The BBCW arrived in a BBCG (Big Bad Color-blind Gundam) and blew up stuff really bad!!!

Zechs - Pardon? Isn't it enough that I had to wear a bricklayer pig costume?? Isn't it enough that I have a curly tail, pink ears and a PVC snout?!! Do I really have to die TOO???!!!!

Sally - I agree. I'm on strike.

Catherine - I don't care!! My house was undestructible!!! Bwuaahahahah!!

Heero - _Coldly_> The BBCW used the beam cannon that one of his pals had lent him, and he blew up the brick house too.

Catherine - _cries_> Unfair!! ;___;

Trowa - _Toys with his fake tail_> That's it. I won. Can I bed Goldilocks now?

Author - You threw her out.

Trowa - C'mon! We're not in a soap opera! She can come back, just like that!__

_Midii's voice can be heard in the background of the melted PVC scenery, along with a deeper one._

Midii - Oh!!! Mommaaaaaaaa beeeeaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!!

Treize - Yeah honey! Coat me!

All - O_o;

Heero - Ah, yes, while they were all fighting, Goldilocks the real blonde had found the way to the three bears's house. Erm.

Midii - P... POPPA BEAR!!

Wufei - SEE! SEE WOMAN!! Is the porridge too hot?!

All - Omygawd.

Duo - Too... Hot.

Author - What the... Stop it!!!! This is not a NC17!!! Somebody! Stop them!!

Trowa - Me! Meeeeee!!

Author - No. -_-;

Dekim - Back from hell! Need a hand?

Heero - Can you stop the lemon?

Dekim - Cold water?

Q-bie - _from his grave_> No! That's very mean!!

Dekim - _Scratches his head_> Well... I know. Hey you guys!! The storyteller is a nudist!!__

_The weird noises stop. Heero turns very red.___

Heero - _Whines_> It's not... Duo had stolen my...

Midii - _Red, hair tousled, with her dress half undone_> Really??

Treize - Wanna join us?

Lady Une - _In her bear Pjs_> I... Have witnessed too many awful events today, your excellency. Can I have a wee-wee and go to bed? _sobs_>

Treize - slurrs sweetly> Of course precious! Momma is gonna put you to bed!

Wufei - _evil grin_> Yeah...

Lady Une - _Freaks out_> The author said no child abuse!!

Author - This went out of control. We're sinking in lemon juice.

Sally - Woaw. You guys really are pigs.

_Meanwhile, Catherine is bumping Trowa off, for having behaved like a horny moron. Trowa comes back, with his tail scotch-taped to his ear._

Trowa - _coldly_> The situation is under control.

Q-bie - Really?

Heero - _still red_> Don't care.

Author - 'kay... What was it about calling a wicked witch already??   
  
  
  


We're sinking.   
Read and review, pleeeez! 

Lg.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Hello! Back with an insane story, it had been so long since I had written something crazy... Warning everybody!! There will be sex, there will be blood, there will be violence, there will be Yaoi, non-Yaoi, fruit-love, perversion, Barbara Streisand...   
  
The disclaimer : Gundam Wing is not mine, fortunatly, and I'm making no money out of this!   
  
  
**Goldilocks,   
The Big Bad Wolf,   
The three little pigs,   
the three bears and   
The other fairytale guys   
(And Mr T)   
  
PART III **  
  
  
_Starring :   
  
  
**Midii Une as Goldilocks   
Heero 'bombman' Yuy as the mad storyteller   
Trowa Barton as the BBW (Big Bad Wolf)   
Wufei 'pigtail' Chang as the Fat Poppa Bear   
Treize Kun... Kshree... Ehm, whatever, 13 as the cool Momma Bear   
Anne, Lady 'tyrannosaur' Une as the chibi-baby-mini Bear   
Quatre Raberba Winner as Q-bie the crickee   
Zechs 'strawman' Marquise as the first lil' pig   
Sally 'goody woody' Po as the second lil' pig   
Catherine 'trowel' Bloom as the third lil' pig (The clever one)   
Hilde Schbeiker as Snow white   
Duo Maxwell as the jumping-talking-princess-healing apple   
Dorothy Catalonia as the lil' red riding hood   
Dekim Barton as the good fairy   
Mariemaïa 'ungrateful brat' Kshur... Krensh... To hell with it!! Mariemaïa as the little mermaid   
Lucrezia Noin as Cinderella   
Relena Dorlian Peacecraft as the wicked witch   
And last but not least, Mr T, as the Genie in a bagel!**_  
  
  
  
  
Heero - Huh... What happened last time, already? Ah, yeah... The three little pigs were blown up.  
  
_(Cathy and Sally can be heard weeping in the background._)  
  
Trowa - (_Tapping his fake wolf foot_) Could we PLEASE get back to the story?!  
  
Author - (_suspicious_) What do you mean?  
  
Trowa - (_Very relaxed_) Well, I was going to have that big lemon with Goldilocks, Poppa bear, Momma bear and the Chibi mini bear and -  
  
Lady Une - No!!! Never!!  
  
Trowa - (_unionized in the International Hentai Wolves Society [IHWS]_ ) I seriously protest!! I wanna bed the chibi bear too!!  
  
Lady Une - (_In a bear costume, Grabs her porridge bowl and throws it at Trowa_) Die!!  
  
Trowa - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Duo - (_Jumping up and down_) What?  
  
Trowa - The porridge is too hot!  
  
Author - What did you expect?!  
  
(_While Trowa is dying in his little corner, Duo is negociating hard with Heero, dodging some bullets from time to time._)  
  
Heero - (_hiding a wad and an "adult" Gundam calendar in his mandolin_ ) Fine. You won. So, not far from the steamy lemon - Oh my Gawd! My dear readers I wish you were here to see what Momma bear is doing to Goldilocks!!-  
  
(_Heero pulls out a pair of binoculars, as in the three bears house, Midii can be heard moaning that she wanna join OZ..._)  
  
Duo - Hey, you said I could had my story, so do your job!!  
  
Trowa - (_With a big bandage on his head, Jealous_) Yeah, we don't wanna hear this...  
  
Heero - (_Staring wide-eyed_) Huh... Yeah! So, not very far from here, an evil witch was about to poison an innocent-  
  
Duo - (_Hops_) And seriously corsetted, yeah baby!!  
  
Heero - (_Shoots Duo_) ... AN INNOCENT and totally clueless princess called Hail- No, Snow white.   
  
(_Spotlight on another PVC glade, where Releena is mixing something nauseous in a big cauldron, laughing insanely._)  
  
Releena - (_Adding more Chili sauce as a chibi Gundam Shenlong uses his flame thrower to keep the mixture boiling_) Bwuaahahah!! I'm evil. That Snow b**** is so gonna get iiiiiiiiiit!!  
  
All - O_o;  
  
Heero - Well...  
  
Releena - (_Waving her witch hat to catch Heero's attention_) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooo!! Was I evil enough?? How do I look?  
  
Duo - (_Very in character_) Evil evil witch!! I'm gonna slice you! Wait until my Gundam is ready!!  
  
Author - Huh... Duo. You've been turned into an apple, don't you think you're a bit too small to pilot Deathscythe?  
  
_(Professor G pops out from nowhere)_  
  
G - We know!! We'll defeat the evil witch anyway!! (_turns to a movie screen with a stick_) See!! I've upgraded it again!!  
  
_(Deathscythe appears on the screen, except that it's now smaller and apple-shaped)_  
  
Duo - Meet... The DEATHPIP!!  
  
G - I've arranged everything. With a Deathpip for each oppressed apple on Earth, we'll conquer the world in less than a week! The mass production has already begun!   
  
_(Everybody is looking at the "Deathpip", aghast. Heero snickers and is about to make some sly comment on the mini-Gundam, when a nuclear pip is shot at him and he explodes.)_  
  
Duo - (_satisfied_) Stewed!!   
  
Heero - (_Charred_) Okay... Let's skip the fighting scene, the pips army is gonna win anyway. Surrender Releena!  
  
Hilde - (_Clueless, playing with the ribbon in front of her dress_) Huh? What did I miss?  
  
Releena - (_Grabs Hilde and forces to eat a poisoned apple_) Never!! I'll win!  
  
Hilde - O_o; ... o_O; ... O_O ... _ ... ¤_¤ ... x_x ... (_Dies_)   
  
Duo - (Very Episode 46-ish) Nooooo!! (_Glares at the poisoned apple_ ) You... TRAITOR!!  
  
(_The Deathpip pulls out a beam-stem and destroy the poisoned apple, before throwing another nuclear pip at Releena._)  
  
Heero - (_Looks at Releena flying away like a shooting star_) Huh, since the evil witch was out of the picture, the only thing left to do was to find a Prince to k-  
  
(_Zechs, Treize, Wufei and Trowa lunge towards Hilde's body at the same time_)  
  
All - Exactly!! She needs a kiss!  
  
Duo - (_Mad_) H... HEY!! It's me who should kiss the princess!!  
  
Zechs - Don't dream!  
  
Duo - Shut up!! You already stole me Hee-chan!!  
  
Zechs & Heero - Pardon?  
  
Duo - _(Red_) Cut it! Did you think I didn't know what you two were cookin' up together?! "Fighting in the Antartic", my A$$!!  
  
Zechs - (_Beet red_) ... You get to kiss her.  
  
(_Duo hops in a very dignified manner to Hilde's body when..._)  
  
Hilde - No!!  
  
Heero - Shut up! You're supposed to be dead!  
  
Hilde - (_Whines_) I wanted to be kissed by Colonel Zechs!!  
  
Duo - (_Pips-broken, weeping_) W... What?  
  
(_Zechs smirks and starts to french Hilde in an appalling way. Desperate, Duo lets himself roll towards a Donuts shop._)  
  
Duo - (_Crying_) I don't wanna live anymore!!  
  
(_Suddenly, just before Duo reaches the deep fryer, a tiny hand catches him. Q-bie the crickee is back from the deads!_)  
  
Quatre - (_A crappy romance music starts to play in the background_) Duo! Stop! Don't die!! I love you!  
  
Dekim - (_Pops out from nowhere_) This is sooooooo moving!   
  
(_Quatre and Duo hop together in the sunset, holding hands, huh... well, Holding stems_.)  
  
Author - (_Wipes her eyes, blows her nose._) Oh... (_Weeps_) That's so cute...  
  
Heero - (_Glaring at Hilde enviously_) Yeah, whatever... Are we done for this Chapter?  
  
Midii, Treize & Wufei - (_Grinning in a heap of clothes, bear costumes and lacy underwear_) Yes, we're done!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moleman - That's it! read and review, if you want a 2x4 lemon with food play!  
  
Next chapter... Mr T and the little mermaid have a fight!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
